I Want You
by nexa alex
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are together, while she remember the way they end up together. he is planning something more romantic... maybe a better declaration of love?


**I Want You**

**Disclamer:** I Don't own anything! if i own in the damn anime they would kissed at least once!

Also i don't own the music, i only traduce the letter. it's called _'Tu fazes parte de mim' of Poésis and Ntk._

_it's a portuguese music, i'm portuguese... :D in my author's page you can find the link, if you want to ear the music._

_in portuguese, obviously. and the music it's not 100 correctly traduced, cause i changed i or other liric, so it could suit better..._

well this story till now, it's my biggest! it turned out wayyyyyy bigger then i first tought! what could i do? my hands seemed to have will of their own.

back to the point... i only wanna say that i really like it... it's now 2.40am... i really wanna go to the bed. i would just post it, and then maybe i would made a few arrangements... if you find something wrong just tell me. thanks! and i would really appreciate some reviews!

* * *

"talk"

'remembering past talks'

**_Singing_**

_**Flashback**_

* * *

They were both hanging alone in the park. The day was perfect and they couldn't ask for nothing more, they had each other and they have a wonderful relationship.

"hey Syao... do you remember how we end up together?"

"well, i think it's would be a hard task try to forget..."

"why did you think that? I thought it was quite a way of hook up…"

"well… I love the way you told me you felt the same."

"Syao!" she pushed him a little pretend to be mad at him, a even harder task than forget the way they end up together if you think about it.

"what? come on… we are almost there…" he hold her hand and pushed her to the path she was now very used to… she remember when she still have all the doubts…

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was walking in that same park, thinking about her feelings for her bestfriend, they had known each other since ever. Their mothers were bestfriends since high school, and one couldn't live without the other so they always lived in the same neighborhood. So it was completely normal that both of their kids, Sakura and Syaoran, also became bestfriends. Syaoran was a few months older, but still he always was very overprotective over her. Always getting her out of problems, always protecting her._

_She had recently discover that, what she felt for him it wasn't only friendship, or something like what she felt for her brother. What she felt for him was born from that, but it was stronger. She liked him, no… she loved him. When she saw him with his girlfriends, she know it wasn't like he liked hers, he was a player after all. He didn't care about the girls he dated, and they know that, they know what they were putting herselfs in. but she wanted to be in the place of that girls, she wanted him to saw her like a girl, not like his friend, but like his girl._

_Yeah, girls were always jealous of her relationship with him, he was different with her, he cared, he was always satisfying her wishes, it was a awesome relationship, he knows what she always wanted, and give her what she wished, and she always do the same for him. Between them was a special dedication to each other. He cared about her, and she cared about him. No loosing, only winning._

_And now, that she found out about her feelings… what was she suppose to do?_

_She couldn't get over him and tell him. It wasn't like he would just tell her 'hey, I love you too, let's get together'. And even if he would do that, and if they broke up? He never had been in a real relationship. She never got a decent boyfriend either. She had dated, but they were never the right one, and now she know why… she was in love with her bestfriend._

"_hey, I was looking for you. You know… for a while. Why are you here? We were supposed to be at my mom's party."_

"_sorry, I know that. I needed to have a little walk." She took a glance at the astonishing man near her, the guy she would do anything to be with. _

"_Why? You only come here, when you need to think about something." He was looking at her, through his amazing chocolate eyes that could take a breath away._

"_doesn't matter… let's go-" she was starting to walk away when he suddenly hold her wrist._

"_let's stay. The party was boring. Let's ditch her. I wanna take you to a place."_

"_Hoe? Ok…"_

_He hold her hand, and never letting go they walked into the park, to a forest area. After a 15 minutes walk, he stoped, and turn away._

"_I'm going to cover your eyes, it's a surprise…"_

"_why do you have to cover my eyes?" she said while pouting, she wasn't liking the idea, she was already clumsy with her eyes open, with them closed… she didn't wanted to imagine. Guessing her toughts..._

"_don't you trust me? i won't let you fall. Come on 'Kura!"_

"_I know, I know you won't let me fall. I would never doubt you. After all… you're my best!"_

" _good, now come." He put himself behind her and put his hand in her eyes, covering them. His hands were big enough for only using one of them, so the other was resting in her waist, guiding her through the ground._

_After some walking and some tripping they reached a little river, well adleast she was hearing one._

"_We're here."_

"_great Syaoran, but here where, exactly?"_

"_here…" and he uncover her eyes. it took a little to her eyes adjust the light in there. But when she could see, well..._

_They were near a river, there were trees everywhere surrounding them, and they only hear the river and the birds… nothing more… it was like they were far far away from the city… he had already talked to her about that place… what did he said.. oh yeah: _'it really is an amazing place, I'm not planning take someone there, someone who wasn't special enough. What do you think?' , 'well, if that's that especial… I think you should only take there the person you really love. The way you describe it… seems very romantic… a perfect spot…' , 'yeah… you're right…' , 'but make sure she is special… not only another of your girlfriends…' , 'I will…'.

"_Sakura…"_

"_hum??"_

"_well, you know…" he was running his hand over his hair… a signal that he was nervous… around her? That was odd…_

"_I don't think so… would you mind of explaining?" he walked to her and looking at his surroundings he continued._

"_you remember when I told you about this place right? That it was awesome, and i told you I would only bring here, a person really special to me, maybe a girlfriend I really like, or like you said, a girl I really love…"_

"_I remember that, but what do you mean with that?"_

"_wait… let me talk… I would get there." He took a deep breath "I wasn't planning on bringing you here, when I told you about the place."_

_When he said that she felt a pain in her heart… a girl he really loved, was the girl he would take here, but he never thought of her… not hard to figure out why…_

"_not because I didn't liked you. I did! I really did, but only because back then, I was trying hard to forget you. I really was, what I was feeling for you… it wasn't right… you know, I liked you more than only in a friendly way. And I thought you would never like me back, at least in that way…"_

_What was he babbling about? He used to like me? more than just friends? Why was I so dense! I already found out I liked him a year back, when he told me about the place it was like… a 4 months after the 'discovery' like I refer to… and a fews weeks ago I finally got it that I love him…_

"_Sakura! Are you listening to me?"_

"_hum? Sorry… I got carried away by my thoughts… you used to like me? and you never told me?"_

"_like I was saying to you, while you were in another planet…"_ he smirked _"yeah I liked you and I never told you because I thought we wouldn't be the same near each other. But well resuming… I liked you, I try to forget you alone, with other girls, didn't work out the way I thought. And it only got worse… cause you started to grow apart from me. and I really had a hard time trying to figure out why… but then… Tomoyo was a great help… and finally I got it right… or at least I hope so… you like me don't you? Please tell me you feel the same…"_

"_what are you talking about? Syaoran… you used to like me… if you don't anymore… then what am I suppouse to tell you? That I used to like you too? Or that I like you? You know… I'm a little confused here!"_

_She got a little carried away by his teasing and her nervous… did he brought her here to tell her that she wasn't the girl he love? That she wasn't special enough for he even think of bringing her here? So if she wasn't why the hell did he brought her here? To make her suffer? She already know that she wasn't pretty enough, special enough, smart enough, good enough for him! All the girls he dated were always telling her that, did she have to tell him too?_

"_well if you weren't day dreaming you would have-"_

"_I wasn't day dreaming I was only lost in my thoughts!" she snaped, she was getting really mad._

"_it doesn't matter you weren't listening!" now was his time to get mad_

"_what did you told me that was that important that my day dreaming ruined!"_

"_well for your information I was telling you that I USED to like you. And yeah I DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE, because I'm too busy LOVING YOU!" he said._

_The exchange of words was replaced with silence. None of them dared to break the silence._

_It wasn't needed. They stared at each other, neither break the spell that was launched._

_She was looking at him like if he had something weird in his face. She sure wasn't expecting that answer. She really didn't even dared to dream with her feelings being reciprocal. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She was in shock._

_He was looking at her with fear and expectation in his eyes… well he didn't planned to tell her like this… it would be something smooth, he would never imagine of telling her in a middle of a discussion… actually on their first discussion. They never discuss…_

"_well… I guess it really was important… sorry… I… sorry…"_

"_oh… ok then…" he looked sad. "We should go back."_

_There was silence again._

"_Syaoran… I"_

"_no… don't say anything. I got it. Let's just go back" and he started to walk away, back to the park._

_She just stayed there. Digesting what he had just said. It took her a while. But after that she manages to understand and just ran after him, catching him at the beginning of the forest._

"_Syaoran!" she screamed, he turn around and she jumped over him, making both of them fall._

"_what the hell!"_

"_why have you always to be so damn impatient! You didn't even let me digest the stuff you just bluntly told me!"_

"_What-"_

"_Shut up! You talk way too much!"_

_And she kissed him. A kiss that showed him just how much she liked him, a kiss that, after the shock he was able to correspond, nibbling her lower lip he asked for permission for entering, she gladly gave him and the tongue battle was started. All the passion, the love, the care, the lust and the longing were more than present in that kiss. And with the increasing feelings the kiss became more deeper. He grabbed her by the waist and never letting go he got up and hold himself against a tree pulling her closer, pulling away from the kiss only to nibble and kiss her jaw making his way down..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now they were on the same place he had took her, but now they were only on each other arms. He was resting his back at a tree, and she was with her back in his chest, with his arms embracing her, she loved stayed in that position; make her feel loved and protected, she could feel his warm and his breath in her neck. Sometimes he just hold her and placed some kisses in her neck… she really love him, and she was sure he loved her back.

"Blossom?"

"yes?"

"I wanna show you something…" he let go of her, she immediately felt the cold breeze and the feeling of vulnerability, not that he knows. He brought his guitar and getting into a comfortable position he started.

"**_I want you, I want you only for me_**

**_See if you understand it_**

**_You are part of me_**

**_You are my wish_**

**_Yes, my priority_**

**_My, more than anything_**

_**The one I really love**_

**_I don't want to lose you_**

**_Cause you for me are special_**

**_An amazing Babe_**

**_Like you I have never seen_**

_**You are beautiful**_

**_Perfect in every way I see_**

**_A more beautiful girl than you_**

**_I doubt that could exist_**

**_You are unique_**

**_I love your way of being_**

**_You are the one_**

**_That put my heart on fire_**

**_You are the one that lit the fire that burns in my chest_**

**_If you were a verb it would be the most perfect (1)_**

**_Believe me baby, let me show you_**

**_What's the true meaning of the word Love_**

**_It was all so fast, I don't know what happened to me_**

**_You appear in my life and show me the sky_**

**_You are an angel that came down to earth to protect me_**

**_For that baby, let me tell you_**

**_I want you forever, without you I don't know how to live_**

**_Only you baby, makes my heart beat_**

**_I want you, I want you only for me_**

**_See if you understand it_**

**_You are part of me_**

**_You are my wish_**

**_Yes, my priority_**

**_My, more than anything_**

**_The one I really love_**

**_I want you, I want you only for me_**

**_See if you understand it_**

**_You are part of me_**

**_You are my wish_**

**_Yes, my priority_**

**_My, more than anything_**

**_The one I really love_**

**_I who swear never more to get involved_**

**_You appear in my life and make me forget_**

**_All the promises that made for love_**

**_Just looked at me with that lovely look_**

**_I just stared, you left me with no reaction_**

**_You make my heart erupt_**

**_Therefore I make you this dedication_**

**_Because you are the queen of my heart_**

**_Come baby, let me love you_**

**_Hold you, embrace you, _**

**_Let me kiss you, feel you're warm_**

**_Let me savor you all, your taste_**

**_go every moment of your sexy body_**

**_kissing, touching, make you feel special _**

**_Give me your hand _**

**_Take me with you _**

**_I know that paradise_**

**_is your shelter_**

**_I want to go through the clouds _**

**_I want you to show me the stars _**

**_You're perfect _**

**_Girls as you don't even see them _**

**_Only with you by my side I feel complete _**

**_aren 't you lost and find the right way? _**

**_You come into my heart_**

**_without asking for license _**

**_Now you have to put up with me forever, patience _**

**_nobody tells you conquer that way _**

**_Now you have to put up with the whole life _**

**_I want you, I want you only for me_**

**_See if you understand it_**

**_You are part of me_**

**_You are my wish_**

**_Yes, my priority_**

**_My, more than anything_**

**_The one I really love_**

**_I want you to be mine_**

**_My Goddess _**

**_for more than I did not look to the beauty _**

**_inexplicable in your human beauty _**

**_so you make me feel this way_**

**_baby, you're my muse _**

**_you are my diva (2)_**

**_in my heart you're now effective_**

**_Now I want you forever _**

**_You spend 24 hours in my mind _**

**_I want you, I want you only for me_**

**_See if you understand it_**

**_You are part of me_**

**_You are my wish_**

**_Yes, my priority_**

**_My, more than anything_**

**_The one I really love_**

**_I feel in my heart _**

**_I'm starting to love _**

**_that will be with me _**

**_not to have you at my side when wake _**

**_try a kiss of yours_**

**_remember your eyes _**

**_imagine moment that i want to spend next to you _**

**_your lover_**

**_me_**

**_your little wolf _**

**_if you know _**

**_you're the reason of my life _**

**_without you here by my side_**

**_I'm sad, down, even depressed _**

**_You're part of me, live in my heart _**

**_I want to hold you _**

**_kiss you and hold hands with you_**

**_and if I was judge and you a accused _**

**_I would condemned you to arrest _**

**_a simple look _**

**_a simple smile _**

**_the days pass slowly and you is what I need _**

**_it pains me to be without you _**

**_without feeling your presence _**

**_sorry, for fall in love _**

**_without even asking to_**

**_I want you, I want you only for me_**

**_See if you understand it_**

**_You are part of me_**

**_You are my wish_**

**_Yes, my priority_**

**_My, more than anything_**

**_The one I really love_**

**_I want you"_**

As the last note was heard, Syaoran put the guitar at his side, and looking at his girlfriend he asked.

"Do you like it?"

* * *

_(1) If you were a verb it would be the most perfect_

In Portuguese we don't only have a quite few temps of verbs...

And we also have kind of past present and all that. One of them is (literally traduced) more than perfect, and that was what he means. But in the music didn't suit so I just changed a bit.

_(2) you are my diva _

in Portuguese and English the word was the same but in Portuguese have a different meaning from the English one. Diva in Portuguese means a goddess, a woman with a stunning beauty in a sensual and physical way.

**Thank you for reading and Review**

**with your help I can get better**

**so please help?**

**:P**


End file.
